Dangerous Duel
by Basill
Summary: Harry and Neville move with Neville's gran to Forks to start over after the war. The two boys are vamps and soon meet up with the Cullen's. Will contain slash, don't like don't read. : Rated M just in case.
1. Harry and Neville come to Forks

I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, and yes this will be a slash story.

"_**Harry's thoughts/speak"**_

"_Neville's thoughts/speak"_

_Harry James Potter and Neville Frank Longbottum had been turned by vampires at the age of seventeen. The only person to know this was Augusta Ellen Longbottum, Neville's grandmother. Ten years later the light had won and Augusta or Gran as Neville and Harry called her, decided it was time for a move. With a child like happiness the three moved to Forks Washington._

_**Chapter 1**_

The Monday after the 'Big Move' dawned sooner than the two twenty-seven year old vampires wanted. With sighs they went to tell Gran good by before heading down to the local school. Neville followed slightly behind Harry as both scanned the crowds. Harry was a short man, barely 5'6 in height, with eerie green colored eyes. His long raven black hair was stripped with red and braided in a warriors knot on the top of his head. His small and thin form gave the impression of someone who was fragile; a deadly mistake as the dark forces had came to find out.

Harry was the most dangerous adversary because he always fought with a deadly calm, and even when he was human he never missed. He was always at the top of defense, and hid his other talents.

Neville was tall and muscular, standing at 6'3 with brown/blond hair and honey brown eyes. His hair was also long and braided in a warriors knot. A single look from him had people scurrying away. Neville had once been a gentle soul; scared of his own shadow. The war had trained that out of him and the vampire within him had taken care of the rest. Neville was deathly loyal to Harry. Nobody so much as touched the smaller man without Neville's approval.

Not a single word was spoken as the two got out of there large fire engine red truck. Neville held back a snort as he watched Harry get out of the drivers seat. The small man looked ridiculous and even Harry was hard pressed not to laugh at the sight. He sent a single glare at his friend, but Neville ignored it.

"Shut it Neville," Harry said softly, making Neville smile broadly.

"I didn't say anything Harry," Neville said with a small bow as he followed his commander into the school, both of them ignored the five beautiful teens watching them.

_**Chapter 2**_

"There is going to be two knew students!" Alice said jumping out of the tree she had been sitting in for the last half hour. Her black hair was spiked up and her amber eyes shinned with joy and amusement. Edward shook his head with a small smile playing on his lips as he looked at his beautiful mate. Rosaline simply snorted in distain at the thought of more humans and Emmit shrugged before getting into the car followed by Jasper.

When the five vampires arrived they noticed a large red truck pulling in and were stunned at the sight of the new students. One was a tall and muscular boy whose weary eyes looked left and right as if expecting an attack. The other was a feminine looking male, whom looked hilarious as he got out of the large truck.

Surprise flitted across Edwards face as he watched the two; there thoughts seemed to be answering each other.

"_All clear commander."_ A deep like baritone said _"You look funny getting out of such a big truck Har."_

"_**I can see that Neville, this isn't England and Gran would not be happy to hear you referring to me as your commander. I haven't been your commanding officer in a long time my friend. As for being short, I am still meaner than you are and can still beat you in any fight" **_A soft voice said, the voice trilled with laughter.

"_But Harry," _The first voice said holding laughter only to be interrupted by the smaller man.

"Shut up Neville." The small one said, his voice the same as the 'commanders'.

"I didn't say anything Harry." Neville said in amusement, silently the two headed inside.

"What was so surprising?" Jasper asked softly making everyone turn to Edward.

"They were talking," Edward said shaking his head.

"Yes they were talking," Emmit said slowly, an unreadable look on his face.

"No, no, they were talking inside of there minds." Edward said half annoyed at the worried looks he was getting.

"Well isn't that odd." Rose said uncaringly as they headed inside.

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	2. Gran is Scary!

_I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight_

_This will be slash so if you don't like it don't read it._

"_**Harry's mind voice"**_

"_Neville's mind voice"_

_**Chapter 3**_

By Lunch time Neville and Harry both wanted to drain Jessica Stanley and Isabella Swan dry, just so they didn't have to listen to them anymore.

_**"Deep breaths Nev," **_Harry said softly using there Mind Wave Link or there M.W.L. to talk.

_"If they don't shut up I am going to kill them." _Neville growled back in annoyance.

_**"No you wouldn't, Gran would skin you alive if you did and you know it"**_ Harry said with wry amusement.

_"You'd protect me wouldn't you Har?" _Neville's mental voice came out as a pout.

_**"Nope, Gran scars the hell out of me!" **_Harry said as his eyes went wide.

_"You! You have faced and taken down Voldemort, killed a hundred Vampires, taken down Basilisk's at the age of twelve and led an army into the bloodiest war England had ever seen with out so much as a flinch, and you are afraid of Gran!" _Neville said as he stated laughing making there fellow students look at him as if he were crazy.

_**"That woman could give Mad Eye a run for his money in the scary department. I still say they should of put Voldy in a room with her, she would have had him sobbing his bloody eyes out and ending the war years ago." **_Harry said barely suppressing a shudder.

"_That's just cruel Harry, even for you. I think I would have felt sorry for Voldy. Hey do you think when we find Fenrir Greyback we can give him to Gran?" _His voice was so hope filled that Harry couldn't stop laughing.

_**Chapter 4**_

The Cullen's entered the cafeteria to see Neville send a glare at Harry as the petite male laughed. "Please Harry?" Neville asked as his glare turned into a pout.

"Nev, I think even that stupid wolf would come crawling begging to be killed if left with Gran for more than an hour." Harry said while gasping for breath.

"What are you two talking about?" Bella demanded as she flipped her hair and looked at the two new students. The Cullen's nearly snarled at her voice.

"That is none of your concern chit." Harry said with a pleasant smile. Bella didn't even relies she had been insulted. The Cullen's laughed softly at that as Harry and Neville walked away.

_"We need to hunt tonight Harry, perhaps a bear or a lion?" _Neville said and surprising Edward who softly told his siblings.

_**"If I ever find that vampire who turned us I am going to kill them after chaining them up and allowing Gran a go at them. I miss eating chocolate." **_Harry said with a mental sigh. Nether heard the furious whispers of Edward or saw the shock cross the others faces.

_**Remember, I like reviews!!!!**_


	3. I repeat, You are evil

I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, and yes this will be a slash story.

"_**Harry's thoughts/speak"**_

"_Neville's thoughts/speak"_

"What do you mean there are other vampires here!" Augusta Longbottum shrieked as she glared at the two men in front of her.

"There animal drinkers though grandmother." Neville said standing straight and tall. He loved the woman dearly, but sometimes she acted like Harry and he were still children, and not war veterans.

"Did I ask what they drank Neville?" Augusta asked turning her eyes on her grandson. "You will invite that family over so I can decided how best to deal with them." She relented after a moment making Harry smirk softly.

"_**I almost feel sorry for them."**_

"_Almost? I do feel sorry for them. I wonder what Gran will do if she finds them anything less than gracious guests. Are you sure we can't tie Greyback up and let Gran at him first?"_

"_**You are evil Neville, and that is something, seeing as I had Voldemort in my head." **_Harry mind spoke as he inwardly laughed in amusement as Neville sent him a pout.

"What have I told the two of you about mind speaking?" Augusta asked sharply as she turned to the two.

"Sorry Gran." Neville and Harry said as the same time.

"Oh, you boys." Gran said but her voice held a fondness to it. "You will invite them over for dinner tomorrow night. After you give them the invitation you are to stay away from them. I will not see ether of you hurt again. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Neville and Harry said as the older woman dismissed the boys who took off towards the woods to play. The older woman shook her graying head and smiled fondly. Oh, she knew her boys were not actually afraid of her, and made plenty of jokes about how terrifying she was, but she also knew that her boys loved her.

"They better not even think of harming my grandsons," she mumbled to herself as she made a glass of tea.

*

The next morning found Neville and Harry racing to school; Harry took his truck while Neville took his black sports car. Harry smirked as he slammed into his own spot before Neville was able to park his car.

"Not fair Harry, you cheated." Neville said with a pout.

"Me cheat, I would never." Harry asked in mock horror.

"How else do you explain how your raggedy old truck beat my new car?" Neville asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You, my friend, just don't know how to drive." Harry said with a tent of laughter.

"That's a plausible excuse," Neville said with a slight shrug. Harry simply laughed as he tilted his head towards the group of vampires watching them. It was a slight move that no human would have noticed the deference.

"_Should we do it now or later?"_

"_**Now I should think. I was never one to wait around, and I do not want to be the one to tell Gran we waited all day to invite them over."**_

"_You think they will accept?"_

"_**Of course they will. I can see the wariness around them, and the curiosity."**_

"_I hope for our sakes your right commander."_

"_**Your itching for Gran to kill me aren't you. You know she will if she hears you calling me your commander. She'll think I want you to do it."**_

"_Shut up Har; let's just get this over with, ok?"_

*

"There coming over here." Edward said with a frown, only slightly worried. Alice had already told them yesterday that the vampire's care-taker wanted to meet with them, and that the woman could be intimidating, even for vampires.

"Hello, I am Harry James and this is my friend and companion Neville Frank, our Gran would like us to invite you to dinner tonight and we suggest that you don't miss it." Without waiting for a reply the two walked away. Neville's laughter could be heard echoing around the parking lot.

*

"_Even after so long you still give orders rather than ask, and you expect me to stop calling you Commander Harry?"_

"_**Hush Nev, I didn't want to have to explain to Gran why the vamps didn't show, so I by passed the asking."**_

"_Gran will skin you alive if she finds out about your 'invitation'."_

"_**That is why you aren't going to tell her." **_There was a smirk in Harry's mind voice that didn't go unnoticed by Neville or Edward.

"_Of course not, I'm not suicidal enough yet to get onto your bad side. Only a fool would, as Voldemort aptly showed._

"_**Indeed, I believe the day we tore him apart was perhaps the best day of my life. That basterd deserved every bit of pain we put him through."**_

"_Never said he didn't, but I don't think the others appreciated the beauty of the way we killed him."_

"_**Perhaps not, but they also didn't like what we did to Bellatrix and the rest of his inner circle."**_

"_Can't say I didn't like the way we killed the bitch, in fact I think we killed her too quickly."_

"_**Perhaps, but Gran was more than happy to hear of her and her husbands and brother-in-law's demise. Never heard the woman shriek in joy before though. For a moment I even thought we might have broken her."**_

"_Yes, I do believe she didn't say a single word and stood with her mouth wide open for at least five minuets. That was funny, almost as funny as the way she danced afterwards."_

"_**Knowing that the people who tortured her son and daughter-in-law were dead may have had something to do with the dancing. I admit I nearly danced when Voldemort laid dead at our feet. Then again that may have had something to do with the war ending."**_

"_We are going to be late to first period if we don't speed up Har." _Neville said as he looked at Harry's contemplating face. Speaking of the war was never any fun, to many bad memories, but speaking of the end of the war always made them smile. Sometimes it was hard to believe even after so many years.

*

"They murdered, and by the sounds of it they had no mercy and enjoyed torturing there victims." Edward growled lowly as his family turned to give him a sharp look.

"We shall attend this gathering at there house, if they pose a threat it is better taken care of sooner rather than later." Jasper said softly as he frowned. There was something about those two that told him they didn't enjoy what they had done, but nether did they regret it. He could not help but to wonder what had happened before or perhaps after, there transformation.

"Jazz is right, we'll go to dinner, but I don't think there a threat." Alice said softly as her eyes glazed over.

"We out number them anyways." Rose sneered as she headed off to class, a piece of her felt a kin ship to the dark haired vampires, but she didn't know why and that bothered her.

They watched the two as the day passed, there curiosity at an all time high. "Harry, Neville, how are you?" Bella asked at lunch as the two passed the Cullen's table.

"_**I can't stand this chit Nev, she reminds me of Bellatrix."**_

"_Power hungry?"_

"_**That too, but Bellatrix was also interested in immortality along with her master." **_That was a shudder to Harry's mind voice that Edward immediately picked up on.

"Miss. Swan, my friend and I were wondering if it's hard being such a chit or if it's as easy as you make it look?" Harry asked aloud, faking interest and amazement as Bella smiled flirtatiously. Neville laughed as he pulled Harry away and the Cullen's could barely contain there own amusement.

"I would stay away from the Cullen's if I were you." Bella hollered after them smirking at the Cullen's before heading over to her friends.

"_**Really don't like the bitch."**_

"_I think even Gran would call her a bitch if the two ever met."_

"_**Don't even think about it." **_Harry said giving Neville a weary look.

"_But Har, Gran could put the fear into anyone, why not use her powers to our own advantage?" _Neville whined with a pout

"_**I repeat, your evil, and seeing as I had Voldemort in my head that is saying something."**_

_Well that was fun to write, lol. Leave a review using the shinny green button and I will endeavor to get an update asap._

_P.s._

_I love Gran she is awesome_


	4. Cullen's, Meet Gran

I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, and yes this will be a slash story.

"_**Harry's thoughts/speak"**_

"_Neville's thoughts/speak"_

*

*

*

_**Chapter 6**_

Augusta sat regally in a blood red chair, her peppered hair pinned up in a tight bun, and her mouth was thin as she peered at those in front of her. The Cullen's stood unblinkingly at the woman in front of them and Harry and Neville stood to the side of her chair, Neville on the left and Harry on the right. There shoulders back, there eyes forward, not a sound escaped them.

"I do believe I wanted to speak with all of you, where is you're coven leader and his mate?" Gran asked her voice leveled and clear.

"They will be arriving in a minute." Edward said and got an icy look for his effort.

"Hadrian you didn't tell me that this bunch lacked manners." Gran said with a sugary sweet smile that would have sent shivers down the vampire's backs if they were still alive.

"I was unaware Grandmother, I apologies." Harry said as Nev snickered in his head.

"_**Shut up you bloody wanker."**_ Harry said in irritation, and watched out of the corner of his eyes as Nev's lips twitched, a laugh threatening to come out.

"Hadrian James Potter! What have I told you about talking where nobody can hear you?" Augusta snapped, but her eyes didn't leave those present. "One would think didn't teach you boy's manners." She scoffed at them.

"Sorry grandmother." Harry said as he wondered how Gran always knew.

She let out a huff as a knock came at the door. "Neville, retrieve our guests." She said with an imperious wave of a hand. Nev gave a quick bow and headed to the front door, returning moments later with the doctor and his wife.

Mr. Cullen if my boys can not talk where nobody can hear them then nether may you." She snapped at Carlisle, and Edward. Her voice crisp and it was apparent that if the vampires were human they would be blushing.

"Permission to speak grandmother?" Harry said and retrieved a sharp nod.

"It is my belief and Neville agrees that the family has powers and does not know how t utilizes them, nor stop them. I do not believe that they were meaning to disrespect you, I believe that Edward Cullen may be a mind reader whom has not had the utensils to learn how to shield his mind, nor have the others. I believe that the leader of the Cullen Coven was simply thinking aloud, knowing he would be heard, but unaware of your _distaste_ for silent conversations." Harry said while looking forward.

Augusta tapped her fingers on the arm of her chair as she mulled this over. "Is this true?" She asked after a moment of ringing silence. The coven shared a look before Edward nodded.

"Mr. Cullen must I teach you manners? You will respond yes ma'am or no ma'am." Augusta said with a leveled glare.

"Yes ma'am." Edward said and would of growled had it not of been for the ice in her clear eyes.

"Very well, my boys will teach you all then, but should they come to any harm I will show you the power of the noble and ancient house of Longbottum's. You may have a seat, Hadrian retrieve refreshments for our guests, we have much to discuss." She said and waved the Cullen's to the couch opposite of her.

"Mrs. Longbottum." Carlisle said before Augusta interrupted him.

"It is Lady Longbottum Mr. Cullen, as my husband was Lord Longbottum, but that title will be passed to Neville when he decides to claim it, and Lord Potter will be passed to Hadrian once he decides it is time to take up his post in society." She said with a slight glare at Neville for not taking the title yet.

"I do not believe that this argument is right for our present company grandmother." Harry said as he brung in nine dark cups and a glass cup filled with wine he passed the glass one to Augusta who took it with a slight smile at the corner of her mouth. Silently he passed the cups around until he reclaimed his spot on the right.

"Right you are Hadrian." She said and the Cullen's noticed Neville's shoulders slumping in relief for a moment.

"Lady Longbottum, my children have told me that your grandson's are vampires, and yet you are human." Carlisle said and Augusta gave him a so what about it look.

"It is polite to introduce yourself Mr. Cullen." She said with a hint of irritation.

"Pardon me, I am Carlisle, this is my lovely mate Esmay, and our children Edward, Alice, Emmit, Rosaline and Jasper." He said with a slight bow of his head.

"We are simply curios as to why a human would choose to live with a pair of vampires." Rose said with a roll of her eyes.

"Right to the point Mrs. Cullen, I am impressed. We will get along just fine I think." Augusta said with a smile on her face. "As for my boys, they are all I have, and vise versa. I don't care if they were pixies, they were my boys first and becoming a vampire will not change that." She stated as she sat back in her chair and swirled her wine in her fingers.

"_**I think she like her more than us." **_Harry said with an amused look at Neville.

"_She looks familiar; do you think she could have been a veela before she was bitten?_

"_**Only if the other one was a pixie, the large one a half giant, and the bronze one was a fairy."**_

"_A fairy? He doesn't even look like a fairy Harry."_

"_**Someone has to play the part of the fairy, and I don't mean me Neville."**_

"_But you would make a wonderful fairy."_

"Do not make me tell you two to stop doing that one more time." Augusta said with a glare at them.

"Sorry Gran." They said at the same time, but a smile was on there lips.

"If it was so funny perhaps you won't mind telling us all what you deemed so important." She said when she saw the smile, her lips were thin as she waited.

"I was only wondering if Rose was a veela before she was bitten." Neville said lowering his eyes.

"Your response Hadrian?" Augusta asked, a hint of mischief well concealed in her eyes.

"I told him only if Alice was a pixie, Emmit a half giant, and Edward a fairy." Harry said with an innocent smile on his lips.

"A fairy? Do you not fit that description better Hadrian?" Augusta asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"That's what I told him." Neville said softly and the other vampires couldn't help but to laugh at the words.

*

The Cullen's returned home later that night with a lot of respect for the Lady Longbottum, mixed with a little fear. She had made some veiled threats about how quickly there lives would end should ether boy come to harm, and for some reason they figured the woman wouldn't hesitate to carry them through. She was immensely intimidating and even Carlisle shuddered at the thought of ever fighting against the woman.

He couldn't help but to pray that it never came to where they were against each other. For a human, she was scary.


	5. The Deal is made

I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, and yes this will be a slash story.

_**"Harry's thoughts/speak"**_

_"Neville's thoughts/speak"_

Harry smirked as he looked at the Cullen's through lidded eyes. It wasn't by any means a large smirk, just a simple tilt of his pink lips as Edward glared beside him. The lessons on shielding his mind were not going fast and every failed attempt seemed to amuse the dark haired male.

"_You're being mean." _Neville's voice wafted through his mind. It was more amused than anything.

"_**Actually I'm being quite sweet. I haven't threatened to kill him yet. Not even mentally." **_ Harry stated with a mental laugh. Edward let out a growl at the thoughts passing between the two boys who had joined their table for lunch.

"_You don't have too; when you get that smirk on your lips you seem more threatening. It's the same smirk you gave before killing Tommy-boy."_

"_**Is it really? You know Nev I don't remember." **_Harry stated innocently even as Neville felt a shudder sweep down his spine.

"I hate it when you do that. It's creepy." Neville stated aloud.

"I do try my friend." Harry sated with a wolfish smile that flashed his sharp canines.

"Boasting about murder." Edward growled out, too softly for a human to hear but all of the vampires heard.

"Oh yes, dear Toms death was some of our greatest work when we were still human and oh how I danced." Harry stated, his grin widening even larger as his eyes flashed dangerously drawing a look of horror from the Cullen's.

"I still think the best torture would have been locking him in a room with Gran but Harry is just too soft hearted." Neville stated with amusement coloring his voice.

"You're vile." Edward snapped the words out and Harry snorted.

"I'll tell you what Cullen, I'll show you exactly what me and Neville did and you can form whatever opinion you want too just as soon as you learn to guard that mind of yours and control your abilities. I know you're curious about us and we'll let you raid our minds all you want for as long as you want." Harry stated, he knew very well that Edward wanted into his mind.

"Deal." Edward snapped. Silently he promised himself to learn all he could, to show his father just how evil the boy and his family was.

He had no idea that what he would learn would only serve to bring more heartache and pain.

Hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter! It has been too long Im afraid since last I wrote, and no I have not given up fan-fic. I love all of my lovely reviewers and hope for some more reviews soon!


	6. Controll

I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, and yes this will be a slash story.

_**"Harry's thoughts/speak"**_

_"Neville's thoughts/speak"_

_Summary: Harry James Potter and Neville Frank Longbottum had been turned by vampires at the age of seventeen. The only person to know this was Augusta Ellen Longbottum, Neville's grandmother. Ten years later the light had won and Augusta or Gran as Neville and Harry called her, decided it was time for a move. With a childlike happiness the three moved to Forks Washington._

Jasper couldn't help but to smile in amusement. He could feel the emotions coming from both Neville and Harry and they didn't feel evil to him. They felt lost, frightened, and in pain but they hid it all too well. He could feel Edwards's emotions, mixed between uncertainty and curiosity and shrouded in anger.

"Again!" Harry's voice bellowed at Edward from where they practiced in Edward's room. "Calm your mind! How can you block others thoughts if you can't even understand your own!" He shouted in annoyance.

"Harry has quite a _loud_ voice when he's annoyed." Neville laughed from where he sat with Alice. Her eyes were closed; her legs folded under her and all Japer felt was peace radiating from her.

"Now concentrate on a single person, but don't try for a vision, just focus your mind on them. Try someone you know quite well. Perhaps Rosaline, Japer, or even, Emmitt. Don't focus on your parents or your mate."

"Why not?" Alice asked opening her eyes to look at Neville.

"Your mate and parents might cause you to accidentally pull up a premonition. Let's try Japer first." Neville stated and Alice nodded as she closed her eyes.

"What is the thing Jasper wants more than anything in the world?" Neville asked gently. Jasper looked at Neville and Alice, his face neutral but his emotions were nearly over whelming.

"A mate," Alice murmured.

"Yes, a mate now focuses on him and your desire to help him. Don't try for a vision just concentrate on him and your emotions. Understood?" Neville asked and Alice nodded.

"Do you see him? Can you picture him in detail?" Neville asked and after a moment Alice nodded.

"Good now relax your mind and let the vision come; when it's just out of reach I want you to direct it with your thoughts. Make it stop just outside of your sight. Envision that the answers you seek are in an envelope and bring it into your sight but do not open the envelope. When you have done that I want you to tell me."

"I have it." Alice said in a soft, breathless voice.

"Alright now open it. Gently and concentrate on my voice. This exercise will help you to be aware of your surroundings. Now breathe deeply and open your eyes. Tell me what you see."

"I see Jasper, he's smiling at someone but I can't see the face." Alice stated.

"You're trying too hard, don't try to see the face, look at everything else first. Just clear your mind. Now try again."

"I see Jasper. He's happy and there is someone else. It's a boy." Alice stated.

"Concentrate on your own emotions, do you know this boy?" Neville asked.

"I think so, I'm not sure." Alice stated softly.

"Concentrate Alice. Don't look at the boy or at Jasper; put them back in the envelope if you have too. I want to know if he is familiar to you or not. Trust your instincts.

"I know him." Alice said after a while. He's a blur but I know him."

"Very good, now try for his hair color; I don't want to know anything but his hair color."

"What is the point of this?" Rosalie demanded from where she sat with Emmitt.

"It's called piecing. You look at every detail separately before looking at the whole picture. You can't force someone into focus if you don't know what you're looking for, so you piece it all together.

"Black. The hair color is black." Alice stated after a moment.

"Try for height. How much taller is Jasper to his mate?"

"His mate is a lot shorter. Jazz can place his chin on top of the other boys head."

"Good now…" Neville trailed off as Harry stormed down the stairs.

"That... that…! Harry growled out in anger. "I can't stand that idiot!" He snarled with anger. "Let's go home before I kill that bastard!"

"Alice, I want you to keep trying to piece the person together. I guess were heading to the house." He stated as Harry stormed out.

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!

Some People pointed out that I had made some mistakes so I needed to correct them. Here is the corrections. Sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, and yes this will be a slash story.

_**"Harry's thoughts/speak"**_

_"Neville's thoughts/speak"_

_Summary: Harry James Potter and Neville Frank Longbottum had been turned by vampires at the age of seventeen. The only person to know this was Augusta Ellen Longbottum, Neville's grandmother. Ten years later the light had won and Augusta or Gran as Neville and Harry called her, decided it was time for a move. With a childlike happiness the three moved to Forks Washington._

It had been two months. Two god damn months since he had agreed to help the idiotic Cullen and for what? They hadn't made _any _progress. He furiously paced his room while Neville sat on the bed with an amused look on his face. "I'm going to rip him apart." He scowled as fire danced in his green eyes. "I try to help him, but does he listen to me? No, he thinks he bloody well knows everything." He hissed in agitation.

"Calm down Harry, you remember your training, the mind arts are the most difficult branch of magic to work." Neville tried to sooth and got a fierce glare for his troubles.

"Why don't I trade you for a bit Harry? You can work with Alice the same way you worked with Luna and I'll try and knock some since into Cullen's skull." He said after another hour of Harry's pacing.

Harry gave a sharp nod of his head, but his agitation did not leave him. "Go hunt." The two short words were spoken with s hint of a warning that nether Harry nor Neville failed to notice as Gran stood in the doorway, her eyes locked on them with a thinly veiled threat.

"Sorry Gran." Harry stated as he gently removed his shirt and folded it leaving him clad in only a pair of jogging pants that would not restrain his movements.

"Do not come back until you can stop pacing Hadrian, Neville go with him." She ordered softly as Harry leapt from his opened window. She did not like the fact that one of her boys were so worked up, in truth it made her worry.

"Yes gran." Neville stated as he followed Harry out the window and onto the grounds.

"Let's go hunting!" Alice declared as she looked up from where she had been sitting for the past half hour, practicing her gift. She stood swiftly as mischief danced in her golden eyes. Carlisle smiled and nodded his head in agreement, t had been too long since they had last fed, and Edward's agitation was making everyone antsy.

It was an hour later when they came to a stop there eyes blown wide with worry as they looked on the deeply scarred body of Hadrian Potter. Weary green eyes looked up from the dead mountain lion, his mouth dripped with blood that fell onto his chest making the scarred tissue stand out.

One word passed through the Cullen's minds: Torture. There was no other way to describe what they were looking at. No accident could cause the mingled and damaged flesh that laid bare before their eyes. Jasper took a step forward, unable to stop himself even as Harry jumped to his feet and leapt back.

An almost frightened and animalistic look was in his shinning green eyes as he looked at them. "What happened to you?" Jasper whispered the words, his eyes warring with emotions as he looked into the glowing green ones. "Who did this?"

No answer was forth coming and Jasper went to step forward again when a soft voice stopped them.

"Don't come towards him Cullen." Neville stated as he appeared from the shadows and Jasper looked at him with a demand for answers. Agitatedly Neville ran a hand through his hair.

"Normally Harry doesn't hunt. I do and we store the blood because hunting is never a good idea but he was too agitated tonight and needed a way to work off his anger." Neville stated in way of explanation but it left more questions than it answered.

"Why doesn't he hunt?" Alice asked, unable to take her eyes from the mingled flesh.

A dark, small laugh left Neville's lips. "He doesn't hunt because when he does he gets lost, he loses track of himself and tends to think we're back there. Back when it was kill or be killed and unable to tell who was friend and who was foe. Right now he's locked in his own mind, buried under years of war and pain, and willing to attack anything that he sees as a threat, he'll kill you where you stand if you try to come any closer to him." Neville stated with a shake of his head.

"Why?" Jasper demanded, his eyes filled with emotions that nobody could put a name to.

"You don't understand." The three words were spoken with amusement even as a soft snarl left Harry's blood tinted lips, his lips pulled back in a show of teeth.

"Children are supposed to be kept safe, loved, cherished, taught what is right from what is wrong but he never had any of that. He grew up alone, raised by humans who hated him because he was never normal. Locked away, beaten for every imagined infraction, and forced to be a slave to those who are supposed to love him and then he was tossed into a war that had been raging since before he was born. Told that he would ether kill or be killed. The first time he was forced to take a life he was eleven years old. It was an accident, and to be fair the man had tried to kill him several times." Neville paused as he looked at the snarling form of his best friend.

"The first time he saved someone he was twelve, and he nearly died doing it. The first time he was shown how corrupt the legal system was he was thirteen, his godfather had sent thirteen years in hell on earth for a crime he was never even properly convicted of, and it turned out he was innocent. The first time he saw someone die he was fourteen, and he risked his life to bring the body back to the boy's parents. The first time he saw someone he loved die he was fifteen, his godfather died protecting him. The first time someone told him I love you he was sixteen. That was gran and he was alone and injured in the hospital wing, recovering from a bout of torture. Even those he called friend had not shown up, they didn't care enough to sit by his side as his body tried to heal from the damage it had sustained. He was in a comma for three months before he awoke and never once did they visit him." Anger flashed through Neville's eyes as he looked at the Cullen's, his fists clenched.

At seventeen we were changed, and it was gran who we told, and who stood behind us even as the war ragged. At eighteen he was nearly killed by another vampire while hunting for food. It became second nature to fight and survive against vampires while hunting to eat. And then, less than six months ago Harry ended the war that had been a part of his life since he was a child." Neville stated as horror dawned on the Cullen's faces.

"Those." Neville began as he pointed to the scars on his friend. "Are a testament to his strength that he is not dead. They are a reminder that his life was never easy. His dark eyes flashed over to Edward whose jaw was clenched as he held onto his wife who still had not moved from looking at Harry's chest.

"You want proof Cullen, then you had best get your act together and start practicing what he's trying to teach you. I know you don't like us, and you don't trust us, but if you think even for a moment that you know anything about us then you had best re-think it. He's trying to help you, and it is you that has set him in such a way that we had to make him hunt. This is your doing, so pull your head out of your ass and start making progress or I'll beat the daylights out of you." He stated, his words coming out as a hiss of anger.

Silently he turned to the other vampire and jumped, and a battle raged, furious and deadly until Neville was pinned to the ground by the smaller male who looked ready to tear the other boys throat out and before Jasper even realized what he was doing his body had collided with the smaller males.

The fight was brutal and Jaspers eyes had gone black as they fought until Harry was pinned under Jasper, his arms forced behind his back as he laid on the ground struggling to get free until a sharp pain sprang through him as Japer bit harshly into the pale skin, making Harry whimper and tilt his head in submission.

The others watched as Jasper gave a pleased growl before gently nuzzling the smaller male's neck. One word went through his head: MINE.

_Sorry for the long weight! I hope it was worth it!_


End file.
